Next time, lock the door
by mabelreid
Summary: AU Criminal Minds CSI NY xover. Sequel to To serve and protect GarciaRoss pairing. One shot. After a reunion dinner with both teams, Adam and Penelope are caught in a rather compromising position by their three year old daughter. One shot.


_**A/n this is a sequel to "To Serve and protect." You don't have to read that first, but I'd like it if you did. No spoilers in this story. A special thanks to Notesofwimsey for encouraging me to form this ship and to write more about them. This is for you, my friend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Criminal Minds or CSI NY. **_

"Oh yeah, you think that's funny, what about the time you and Reid busted in with the rest of the team on that killer, the one that was making poison out of spider venom. There were all those glass cages all over the basement and you, Mr. Macho, were screaming like a baby." Garcia slapped him good naturedly on the back while she laughed.

"Go ahead baby-girl, laugh it up. Just remember I know where all the skeletons are." Morgan retorted ruffling her hair.

"Hey… watch the hands, or your wife will kill me."

"Naw, that's ok Penelope, you're the only one Derek can flirt with besides me." Emily replied around her last mouthful of fettuccine alfredo.

"Well that's attractive," JJ observed, and got a lemon slice thrown in her face for her trouble. She tossed back the rest of her bread, knocking over a salt shaker.

"Okay everybody, lets not start a food fight in this nice restaurant," Hotch ordered over one of his rare smiles.

Adam observed the banter with his wife's old team. After four years of marriage, she still managed to surprise him. He felt a hand on his left arm and looked over at Lindsay. "Hey, you're not jealous are you," she said quietly. "She loves you, not him."

"I know… it's just that whenever they get together it's like old home week. They have so much history together and -"

Lindsay clapped a hand over Adam's mouth. "Adam Ross, stop right there, what they once had is over, now it you and her, and Emily Ann. Wipe that frown off your face right now."

He knew he was blushing, but he couldn't help it. "How did you get so tough and wise?"

Lindsay giggled, "That's easy… I married a New York City cop from Staten Island."

Danny slung an arm around her, "Did I hear you talkin' bout me?"

"No, I was talking about my other husband," Lindsay shot back.

"You'll pay for that Montana, as soon as we get home." Danny promised kissing her cheek.

"Ick," Reid said, and received a scathing look from Danny. "Is that all ya can say genius, "Ick."

"Just trying to be less know it all, and more conversational." Reid said with a blush and a frown.

"Sorry my friend, but it ain't workin', besides we all like your useless trivia." Danny said, "Especially when it involves embarrassing stories bout the esteemed Agent Derek Morgan."

"Cute, Detective Messer, you want to meet me in the gym and say that again." Derek threw back with a large predatory grin on his face.

"I'd love to, but you're here on a case. I'd hate to beat the crap out of you, and then send you after the bad guys. What would they think if the arresting office is all black an blue?

"You're pretty confident Messer, but I'll take brawn over brains anytime."

"Okay you two, that's enough," Mac said sternly. The other two men glared happily at each other, and dived into the dessert that had just been brought to the table.

Mac winked at Emily who was trying desperately not to laugh. Adam watched all of this and wished that they could stay together all the time.

They finished dessert and coffee without resorting to good natured blood shed. Danny was whispering in Lindsay's ear, and she was blushing crimson when Don stood and banged on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Wadaya want Flack." Danny called out, smirking at his friend.

"Stella and I have an announcement to make."

"We already know your sleeping together," Danny hollered down the table.

"Shut up Messer," he said loudly over the resulting laughter. "Stel and I are going to have another baby in six months."

There was stunned silence for a long time and then everyone cheered and cat-called. There was much slapping of backs amongst the men, and hugging and squealing amongst the women. The manager heard the excitement, and immediately took the charge for Stella's meal and dessert off the bill.

"Geez, I had a little bit to do with this, why don't I get a free dinner," Flack groused, scowling at the back of the retreating manager.

"Just go with it and don't complain Flack," Mac advised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam put the sleeping Emily Ann in her small bed; he knelt down and kissed her cheek. He brushed back her strawberry blond curls and smiled. She had her thumb firmly ensconced in her mouth despite their attempts to break her of the habit.

"Good night sweet pea," he whispered. He tucked the duck yellow blanket around her pink pajamas. He stood up and backed out of the room, unable to take his eyes off his beautiful three year old daughter. She was exactly like her mother, gorgeous, smart and she had Penelope's steely determination. He switched off the light and shut the door to just a crack, the way Emily always requested. His room was across the hall and he opened the door slowly.

Penelope sat in front of her dressing table, brushing her golden curls. Her hair fell to her waist and was his favorite thing about her. Well… besides her smart ass sense of humor and fierce loyalty to her family and friends.

"Are you going to stand there staring husband or are you going to come in here. It's your room too you know." She teased, looking at him in the mirror.

She wore a long black nightgown, the bodice cut low and bordered with lace. Her hair hung in loose curls and her face was shining in the lamp light. She looked like the goddess she proclaimed herself to be in front of the computer, her curves accentuated by the cut of the gown.

He swallowed hard and entered the room. She approached him slowly, with a playful smile on her red lips. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, down for the count," He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Good, I need sometime with my husband." Her hand on his face made him shiver. Her touch was like silk

"W-what did you have in m-mind." He gulped.

"Why don't I show you?" she ran one hand down his face, and over his chest. Her lips found his covering his gasp when she found his zipper. It whispered down and she reached inside freeing the hardness within.

He pulled away and managed to choke out. "S-slow down b-baby!"

"Why," she asked coyly, stroking him slowly, maddeningly. "Ah - I don't know." He admitted to her, perplexed at the question. He yanked her back to him, searing her mouth with his lips. His tongue found the inside of her eager mouth while she pushed his slacks and briefs to the floor. He stepped away long enough to pull her gown over her head.

"You're so beautiful," he said breathlessly, before pulling her back into his arms. They stumbled back to the bed, falling onto the comforter. He didn't stop her from ripping his shirt off because he was too busy licking and sucking one breast. She moaned when one hand found her soaking wet center. He moved back up to kiss her lips while two fingers explored the inside of her.

"Please Adam," she gasped; her breathy cries pushed him closer to the edge. His blood fired hotter, burning away everything in his heart but this terrible love for her. He took her, relishing in her cries and the feel in her tightening and loosening around him.

"Oh God… Adam!"

"Come for me Penelope, I want to hear you scream my name," he was barely able to speak; he rocked harder into her trying to hold off till she went over the edge.

"Adam!" Her hips bucked up against him, and she came screaming his name and pushing him over the edge with her. He emptied himself into her with a loud cry. They fell back on the bed gasping for breath.

"Mommy," A watery voice said behind him. He leaped away from Penelope, pulling a blanket around him.

He looked over to see his daughter standing in the open doorway, her dark blue eyes full of tears.

"Daddy hurt Mommy." He was speechless and knew his face was burning. Penelope jumped up grabbed her robe and slipped it on while Emily Ann began to cry. His little girl's eyes fastened on him accusation clearly showing, then Penelope held her close.

"Don't cry my darling, Mommy is okay baby."

"Mommy cry!" Emily stated still staring at Adam.

"Its okay baby, mommy isn't crying, see." She turned the small girls head to look at her.

"Daddy not hurt Mommy"

"No sweetheart, Daddy loves Mommy and you." She gently poked the little girl's tummy making her laugh through the tears running down her face.

"Why aren't you asleep, little lady?" Penelope asked calmly.

"I scared." Her lip began to tremble again. Adam grabbed his robe and pulled it on a bit awkwardly under the blanket.

"Honey its okay I promise, see no boo-boos okay. Garcia pointed to herself.

"Kay," Emily said, eyeing her father.

"Can daddy take you back to bed?"

She regarded him for a minute before holding her arms out to him. "I'm sorry sweet pea, Mommy and Daddy didn't mean to scare you."

Emily nodded, stuck her thumb in her mouth and snuggled into his arms. They walked across to her room and watched till she was sleeping again.

After they'd kissed her one last time and re-entered their room, Garcia shut the door and leaned back laughing heartily.

"What is so funny?" Adam demanded, still blushing furiously.

"Oh come on… you gotta admit that was funny."

"No I don't… we probably scarred the poor kid for life!" He pouted.

"Don't be so over dramatic she's three years old. She'll probably forget it by morning. Just be glad she isn't fifteen."

She snorted more laughter as his face went redder. Then he laughed as well falling back on the bed. "What is so hysterical," it was Garcia's turned to be perplexed. "I guess that'll teach us to lock the door."

She grinned then she turned and thumbed the lock on the door. "Ready for round two," she asked, jumping onto the bed next to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam pulled on his jeans and walked into the kitchen the next morning, buttoning his shirt. He went over and kissed Penelope. A small blur ran into the kitchen and jumped into his arms. "Hey there sweet pea, how are you this fine day."

"I fine," she squirmed away from his kiss on her cheek and held out her arms to her mother.

"Good morning, my little lady." She picked up the girl and staggered as the small one rocked in her arms.

"Want coco," She demanded as Penelope set her down and swatted her lightly on the backside.

"Okay… Coco Puffs coming right up."

Ten minutes later Adam was eating scrambled eggs and had just picked up his coffee when Emily, looking at him solemnly, said to Penelope.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetheart."

"Why daddy an mommy nakkie last night."

Adam choked on his coffee and Penelope said, "I guess she didn't forget!"


End file.
